


My Alpha - My Omega

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Another Crappy Fic I wrote At 4am...Alpha Alec Finally Bites Omega Magnus... :3





	My Alpha - My Omega

“Shower with me?” Magnus pouted, puppy eyes on show. 

Alec smiled, pecking his fiance's lips, “Of course.” 

 

Alec started the water, making sure that the temperature was perfect. He helped Magnus to undress, stripping off his clothes and kicking them unloved into the corner of the bathroom. He shrugged off his own clothing, leading Magnus into the shower cubicle.

He could feel the tension starting to leave from Magnus’ body under the stream of hot water. 

They kissed - long, deep, thirsty kisses, the kind they shared when they haven’t seen each other all day. The kind that had heat, desperation and tenderness.  

They washed each other, slowly and erotically, letting their desire build. Each touch, each brush of skin against skin, each whisper of body against body sent tendrils of lust to shoot towards Alec’s groin. They luxuriated washing each other’s hair, soaping one another’s body, writhing wet and slippery under the shower, starting to rut together more passionately and with more urgency.

“By the angel, you’re beautiful.” The shadowhunter huffed into Magnus’ ear. 

When it was time to get out, Alec towelled himself off roughly as Magnus took out his skincare cream.

 

Once in the bedroom, Magnus pounced.

“I need you, Alexander.” He begged, grinding against his shadowhunter, “I need you inside of me. Please.” 

Alec looked at him hungrily, “Well… since you beg so prettily…” 

His heart ached at the sight of his beloved Magnus lying there on the bed, gazing up at him with his cat eyes filled with love and trust. 

Gently but thoroughly, he stroked lube over his mate’s entrance, noting Magnus’ sharp intake of breath at the feeling of fingers tracing over such an intimate and sensitive part of his body. He coated himself in as much lube as was practicable before settling himself over his mate.

“God, baby. You are stunning.” The alpha said, “So pretty when spread out for me.” 

Magnus’ eyes fell shut, concentrating on the overwhelming pleasure that rocked through his body. Alec focused for a moment as well before pushing inside.  But he slowed his movements as soon he was through the tight outer ring of muscle. 

Magnus felt amazingly tight round him. He loved this feeling. 

The shadowhunter rocked his hips slightly forward before pulling back and then pushing in a little further, pulling back again before moving forward, opening Magnus with slow , controlled little thrusts of his pelvis, slowly fucking him open, filling him and possessing inch by slow inch. 

He listened carefully to Magnus’ breathing, to each soft moan and quiet whimper. Magnus was taking this beautifully, letting Alec take him apart.

Sweat was dripping from the alpha’s brow from the effort he was expending keeping his body weight off of the omega below, from the effort of taking his mate so slowly and carefully. Finally he bottomed out, feeling himself perfectly encased in hot tight warmth. He rested his forehead against Magnus’. 

“A-Alec.” The warlock whimpered, “ _ Alpha _ . You-  _ Ah _ !- You feel so good.”  

Alec kissed him, replying back against his lips, “ **_Mine_ ** .” 

He then started to move. 

He set up a steady rhythm, trying to keep his movements as smooth as possible. Magnus had hooked one leg round his alpha’s back for purchase, his hips stuttering up towards the thrusts. 

There was just enough room for Alec to slip a hand between their bodies. He swiped his thumb over the leaking tip of Magnus’ cock before starting to stroke him, matching the rhythm as closely as possible to the thrusts of his hips.

His Alpha was big, gorgeously filling and stretching him, his weight positioned exactly where he could deliciously stimulate him inside and out with each and every thrust. 

‘Claim me, Alpha. Make me yours,’ Magnus gasped out, tightening his legs around his mate’s back, demanding his Alpha’s knot greedily, arching his neck to bare his vulnerable throat, “Please.  _ Please _ . Show everyone i’m yours! P-Please!  _ AH _ !” 

Magnus came, quite literally seeing stars before his eyes, his senses overloaded by the stimulation of his Alpha’s knot swelling inside him at the same time as Alec’s sharp teeth bit into him, totally and utterly claiming and possessing him. He could hardly breathe with the sheer force of his love for his mate coursing through his veins.

Alec heard a slight whimper that came from Magnus as he stopped sucking on the mating bite on his neck. 

He bit deep, tasting their love flowing over his tongue, tasting the depth of their bond in the iron rich tang of his omega’s blood.

Happy and sated, they relaxed back against the pillows, de-stressing into the sweet ache.

Magnus loved the way the burn of his Alpha’s knot was, stretching him to his limits. 

Alec licked possessively over the mating mark on Magnus’ neck, making the warlock whine contentedly. They were mates, trues mates, in heart, body and soul. Magnus wore his mate’s claim proudly on his throat like jewellery and Alec’s arms tightened around his waist as they cuddled into the bed. 

“I love you, my alpha.” Magnus whispered sleepily. 

Alec kissed right over the mating mark, “I love you too, my omega.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Prompts, Suggestions And Opinions! :3


End file.
